The Social Convention Decision
by MuAnimeAngel
Summary: Sheldon has made a decision. In a way only Sheldon can.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Bang Theory or its characters. All rights reserved to the creators and no credit taken for their creations.

The entire gang was eating dinner in the apartment before heading off to see Star Trek into darkness. Sheldon had created an itinerary for the evening in order to avoid the Indiana Jones debacle of previous years. Considering that the characters of Star Trek were his one exception to change being evil, he certainly could not miss it. He made sure that the ladies had been included on this date as they tended to be more sympathetic to his need for time especially if it was an activity that they deemed worthy of engaging in. And Christopher Pine had gotten Penny and Bernadette engaged in Star Trek. Amy had no great crush but she was a good little soldier. This of course reminded him of the other thing he had placed on the schedule for this evening.

"Before we start going through our books outlining the next few hours, I came to a decision last night while doing some internet research that I would like to announce and deal with before we move onto the highlight of our evening. A highlight that will not be ruined because I your great leader have made such an air tight schedule," he spoke grandly. Penny snorted and started paging through her book early. It was funny, she had lost the will to argue with Sheldon anymore when he was in this mood but she took to little rebellions that made her feel somewhat in control. Looking through her book at his craziness before it had been deemed time to do so was one of those little pleasures.

"Sheldon has made a decision," said Amy smiling happily, "With his genius this could change the course of human history." She was bubbly with delight and Bernadette sitting next to her favored her with a humoring smile unable to burst his bubble.

"I'm surprised you were able to think of anything but Star Trek," Raj piped up. "You are really growing Sheldon."

"Yes and isn't that dangerous for all of us," said Howard with a sign. Leonard said nothing just wanting to hear the words that would end this great speech.

"After some thought and deep pondering," Sheldon said continuing as if all other words had not been heard, "I decided to make a purchase." He went over to his desk and from the drawer he pulled out a black bag and sat it on the table. The gang stared at it and at each other.

"Is there going to be a rabbit popping out of that because that's the only thing that would impress me at this point," said Howard losing his very limited patience with the man. Penny was not a shy person and she unceremoniously opened the bag and removed a small velvet box and her eyes widened as a possibility hit her. She looked over at Amy who had equally wide eyes as the realization hit her. Penny cracked open the box and put it down dumbfounded. It did indeed contain a perfect two carat diamond solitaire white gold engagement ring. Penny said nothing and everyone else just stared at it wanting Amy to be the first to comment.

"Sheldon what is this?" she asked standing up to address him.

"It's a diamond ring worth three months of my gross salary. You were talking to me the other day about moving forward in our relationship and I was contemplating it. I have been putting a great deal of effort into increasing my adherence to social conventions. I did the research and a man my age having dated for 3 years steady is in a position to purchase an engagement ring. It is the social convention. The ring is to cost the equivalent of three months gross salary. I went to the same store that I purchased the tiara and they were very helpful. I think it is a hum dinger. I think my mom is really going to like it," he said very matter of fact. Amy said nothing and just turned around and looked at the rest of them like she could die of shock and not the smallest amount of horror. Raj started to squeal despite himself. He loved weddings and it overcame him. Penny and Bernadette were mirroring Amy's look unable to move. This left Leonard and Howard to make an attempt.

"Buddy," said Leonard gently, "Are you saying you are getting married?"

"Yes," said Sheldon smiling so much you could have swore it was his Koala face, "I mean not right away. The social convention is that an engagement should last around 1-2 years and that June and September are the ideal months. I have a greater fondness for September and since this one will be too soon, I imagine my engagement to be about a year and a half. Mewmaw was married in September."

"By yourself?" asked Howard deciding that might ring something.

"No of course not," he said now starting to feel a little uncomfortable as he took in the glazes, "With Amy of course." He then looked at his girlfriend. "One of the websites suggested that I find an excuse to have you measure your ring finger at a jewelry store. Remember when I recently had you do that when I told you I wanted to get my mother a ring for mother's day with all our birth stones. I said your hand was about the same size. I used your ring size when I purchased it. I got it a quarter size bigger to take into account summer months and the possibility you may increase in mass after marriage. Have at it. I'm going to go get changed into my Spock shirt for the movie." With that Sheldon turned on his heels and headed towards his room. He got half way there and reappeared. "Oh and Amy so you don't stress, I am working on a marriage agreement. You know how long legal documents can take and we have a year and a half. My lawyer will be in touch." He then fully went into his room. Amy sat down slowly and stared at the ring.

"I can't believe it," she said quietly, "Sheldon and I are getting married." At first no one responded but then Penny unable to contain herself spoke up.

"No! No! No!" she shouted coming to her feet, "Amy I have watched you put up with everything from that man and I know you love him but this is where the line is drawn. This is not a marriage proposal. This is a mandate. You cannot let him get away with this. You cannot put that ring on Amy until you ask him to at least pop the question." Leonard got to his feet.

"Calm down honey," he said gently.

"No!" shouted Bernadette now on her feet, "Penny is right. Amy you cannot do this. When he comes back out here you need to tell him that he needs to at least say 'will you marry me.'"

"Come on ladies," said Howard, "You cannot take this away from Amy. This is Sheldon. This is how she is going to get proposed to from a man like Sheldon. This is what the woman wants. She wants to marry Sheldon. Let her take what she wants if she wants to." The girls remained quiet not knowing how to argue with that.

"I don't want to," said Amy standing up. The entire group stopped in shock.

"What are you saying Amy?" said Leonard picturing his face being eaten by cats.

"I don't want to marry Sheldon," said Amy, "He has never even said he loves me to me. I love him. But I have never even told him that. How can I stand up and say in sickness and in health till death do us part to a man who has never even told me he loves me. Who proposed to keep up social conventions? I will talk to him about this in person. But I can't tonight." She handed her itinerary book to Leonard. "Please tell him I am sorry that I do not want to go tonight anymore and that I will come here tomorrow night at seven to discuss it. Goodnight everyone. Please no one follow me." She was wiping tears from her eyes and she was gone in a second. Thirty seconds later Sheldon arrived dressed in his Spock shirt. He look at the group that was all standing there looking very grave.

"What's going on?" he asked surveying the room, "Where is Amy?" Everyone exchanged looks.

"Sheldon," said Leonard approaching him carefully, "Let's go to the movie but tomorrow you and Amy have a lot to talk about."

After the movie and all who had gone home Sheldon was fighting between taking all his nerd rage out about the ending on facebook and twitter and trying to figure out what was wrong between him and Amy. He decided to work on the later as in the scheme of things he knew it was more important. He thought perhaps that it was something wrong with the ring. He first researched all the different aspects of a diamond and rechecked that the stone he purchased met all those specifications. It did. Leonard walked up behind him.

"Sheldon," he said really curious, "You mean to tell me that in all that research about proposing that you never came across the fact that it's supposed to be the most romantic thing that a woman ever experiences. You saw Howard propose. He did it the right way. He fit the social convention. You didn't even ask Amy if she wanted to."

"On several of the websites," Sheldon said in his correcting tone, "It indicated that modern couples simply plan a wedding when the appropriate amount of time has passed. They do not even bother with formal proposals. Many times women even know the proposal is coming. I at least kept it a surprise. Besides, the fact that I am even willing to marry Amy should be romantic enough. It has always been before. The fact that I was able to do date night when I didn't want to was enough. The fact that I held hands at the movies even though I didn't want to was enough. Amy cannot change the rules on me. It is nonsense just nonsense."

"The key word in all that is couples Sheldon. Yes sometimes couples just decide to get married and don't bother with proposals. Some couples decide that the woman is going to know the proposal is coming. This was not couples. You can either include her on the decision making process on the beginning or you can ask her. You cannot decide yourself and not ask her. That is not how it works," he said.

"I will marry her. This means I am willing to let her live with me. That means I will give her space for girly things. This means that there will be romantic comedies on shelves in my domicile. That means in a year and half I will have to have coitus. She should be satisfied with that Leonard that's what she wanted," he said. "I am doing this for her."

"What are you going to do if that's not enough," said Leonard simply. "What are you going to do if she won't marry you? If she doesn't you forced yourselves to the point that the social convention is to break up, you can't force someone to be just grateful for what you're willing to give." Sheldon stopped what he was doing and considered. He considered all the terrible things that he would be subjected to if he married Amy but Leonard was correct that none of them seemed as terrible as the things he would deal with if Amy wasn't there. Perhaps he should text her and see if things could be worked out before tomorrow. He came to the logical conclusion to solve the problem. He removed his phone from his pocket. Leonard tensed as he did. "Whatcha doing?"

"Fixing the problem Leonard," he said, "I do not wish to wait till tomorrow. 'Will you marry me.' Sent. There that should set things right." Leonard spit out the water he had been drinking. Penny was right. He should have kept his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon was still sitting at the computer deep in thought when Leonard reemerged after taking a break from him an hour ago. After the text message to Amy, Leonard had to take a break so as not to totally lose him temper with his friend. Yes, he was stupid. Yes, he had the appreciation of other people's feelings of a blind nine year old. But, ultimately, Sheldon was really focused on this marriage thing. Sheldon lost interest easily in anything that didn't mean much to him so maybe he really did want to marry Amy. And Sheldon despite all his flaws if the tables were turned would be trying to help Leonard if he was pursuing something this important. He would be calling him a hippie and insulting him the entire time, but he would be trying to help. Leonard brought his computer chair over to Sheldon's desk where he was sitting and sat down.

"So," he said gently, "What did Amy say buddy?" Sheldon turned from the screen and looked at him as if it was the first time he had saw him there.

"She said "Goodnight Sheldon," oddly enough. I'm not sure what kind of response that is to a marriage proposal. I googled it for a while and given that there were no matches, I assume it means that she still just plans on waiting and discussing it tomorrow.

"That makes sense," said Leonard, "You should probably just wait. Why don't you come to bed? It is late and remember I am driving you into the university tomorrow. I am doing some work that requires me to work on Saturday for a few weeks and you are going to catch up on some things. Remember even Alex has agreed to come in to help." Sheldon looked at him seeming all of a sudden delighted.

"That's right," he said happily, "Alex will be there tomorrow. Yes Leonard thanks for reminding me. You can go ahead and go to sleep I just need to tweak a few things I was just working on and then I'll be in. I'll be ready to go on time tomorrow do not worry." Leonard was not happy that Alex now seemed to be a part of this thing if Sheldon's plans were being tweaked to include her. Things involving Alex had not gone well in the past. Sometimes it made the entire group in trouble with the university and other times it got him in trouble with Penny. He really couldn't afford to get in trouble again with either the university or his girlfriend. Sheldon had to be kidding him. He was about to open his mouth and discuss it further but something stopped him. Most of the time when Sheldon did something and he got dragged into it was because he had looked into it or commented on it. If he asked nothing and said nothing it would most likely be Sheldon only and in the long run that was good because free of guilt he would make a better character witness in his trial. He swallowed what he was going to say and nodded and headed to sleep. He looked back at Sheldon furiously typing and just couldn't imagine what Alex's day would be like.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cooper what?" Alex asked her boss who was now sitting at his desk waiting expectantly for an answer.

"You are a gal pal of my girlfriend Amy and according to one of the websites that I consulted the best way to propose to your girlfriend is to consult one of her gal pals about what she likes. I would consult Penny or Bernadette but they are both currently very surely with me and unsupportive. So what is it that you think my girlfriend would like for her proposal?" he demanded.

"Dr. Cooper," said Alex trying to once again wake up from this nightmare of an assignment she somehow signed up for, "I am not a 'gal pal' of your girlfriend. I speak to her twice a week on the phone when you are in the middle of research. Our conversation is long enough for me to tell her when you will be able to answer your phone which is usually within the half hour. She calls me a home wrecker when she thinks she has hung up video chat but hasn't quite yet and that's it. We are not friends. I do not know anything about her except that she dates you." Alex decided to negate mentioning what she thought that said about the woman. Sheldon stared at her a moment and then shook her head.

"So what you are admitting Alex is that you are one of those uncaring people who do not pay attention to the needs of those they meet. You should work on that," he said simply. "Very well though if you are unable to help because of your deep rooted flaws you can dial this number for me and give them the instructions listed on this paper." He handed her a piece of folded notebook paper. Alex looked at the paper and suddenly the fog of crazy lifted and it hit her the topic of this conversation. Dr. Cooper was proposing to his girlfriend. He could potentially be getting married.

"Dr. Cooper," she said trying to have a little human conversation before getting to her task, "You are getting married that's wonderful."

"Well not if you don't get a move on I'm not," he said simply, "I need you to get to your task in case I need to move onto the next socially appropriate way of proposing." Alex processed this and took a pause to decide exactly what to say next if anything.

"Dr. Cooper," she said firmly, "Just how many times have you proposed?"

"Three," he said curtly, "I'm not exactly sure how that's relevant though." Alex said nothing else and went to work. She decided it was best not to engage him further but she couldn't help but think maybe she wasn't giving enough credit to her boss's girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was sitting in her apartment watching Ricky smoke a cigarette and thinking about what she was going to do about Sheldon. To marry Sheldon Cooper would be a dream come true of course. He was the love of her life. If she didn't marry him she could no longer say that her boyfriend lacked commitment. Still, to get married because social convention stated that they had reached some kind of time limit didn't seem the right thing. The fact that he didn't understand what the problem was so much that he though a texted question would help showed that she did indeed need to make him understand. Marriage met that her and Sheldon would have to engage in a physical relationship. She thought that not getting to be with Sheldon was the worst thing she could experience but the thought of after their socially conventional engagement leading to their socially conventional marriage night in which he looked at her and said 'well I suppose this is what people expect me to do now.' This was not the way that Amy wanted her first time to go. She deserved better. She had been having colleagues tell her that for a couple months now but for the first time she actually realized it herself. At a knock at the door, Amy jumped to her feet at first thinking perhaps her boyfriend but then realizing the knock contained no rhythm thought maybe it was Penny or Leonard come to check on her. She opened her door and to her surprise found a man standing there holding a dozen roses.

"Are you Amy Farrah Fowler?" he asked. She nodded not being able to take her eyes off of the flowers for a moment. They were beautiful.

"Yes that's me," she said now letting a little bit more reality sink in. The man handed them to her.

"There you go," he said, "Have a good day now." He left and she closed the door. She put them down on the table and removed the card. Perhaps it was an apology from Sheldon. That certainly would be nice. She took the card from the envelope and grunted a little when she read it. "Some websites suggested that flowers are expected with a marriage proposal. In case this was the problem, I have sent these. Will you marry me? Sheldon." Amy sighed and sat down at her table next to the flowers. Ricky ran up to the flowers and removed one and started destroying.

"Ass," Amy said out loud and reread the note. "Ricky can you believe this. He does dozens of internet searches and he finds out about flowers but no one mentions that when two people are really in love they get married. It doesn't mention anything about saying I love you. No wonder kids are stupid looking stuff up on the internet." She picked up her cell phone and sent Sheldon a text.

Sheldon happily picked up his phone expecting an acceptance from his girlfriend. Alex who was working at his filing cabinet approached him expectedly honestly curious.

"Well?" she asked.

"It says 'I'll see you tonight.' I definitely played the tiara card too early. Seriously Alex is there anything but nonsense in female brains?" he demanded. Alex took a deep breath and decided to let that one slide given that he was upset.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cooper," she said.

"No matter," said Sheldon, "I have never failed at anything in my life and I do not intend now. Especially when I am offering a woman the chance to marry one of the biggest geniuses of this time or any time for that matter, I will succeed. I will just have to go back to my list. Now Alex do you happen to know if there is any way to get a hold of a jumbotron without having to actually go to a wretched sporting event?" Alex had to stop herself from laughing that time.

"I do not believe that is possible Dr. Cooper," she said.

"Very well go down to the grocery store and buy some sparkling cider. I will just have to wait till she comes over this evening and put the ring in her glass. To be honest, I was hoping to avoid this one as it is by far the least sanitary. If it was my glass that the ring would have to enter it would be out of the question. I will also tell you that if one of the commenters on the article hadn't be proposing to a former alcoholic and said that cider worked as well as champagne it would be off the table. I do not like drinking and the last time Amy drank in my presence she didn't remember what happened. The last thing I need is to get her to finally say yes and forget about it," he said becoming more and more irritated with every word. Alex turned to go and head for the store but something stopped her. Especially since having to file a complaint against him, Alex avoided as much as possible voluntarily exploring things with her boss. But, she was already a part of this weird thing with his girlfriend so why not try and end it quicker.

"Dr. Cooper," she said, "Why don't you try recreating the moment when you first told her that you loved her. My sister's husband did that and she always said it was one of the most romantic things that she's ever experienced and every woman lights up when she tells the story." Sheldon crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Nice thinking outside the box," he said dismissively waving her out, "But I can't do that. I haven't told Amy that I love her yet. Now off you go." Alex froze and couldn't move a second. She went to speak again but swallowed the words. She was kind of glad she had said something now as she turned to walk out. Now she knew the mystery about why she would probably be running another errand for a different proposal on Monday morning. As she left Sheldon picked up his cellphone and began to text.

"Very well see you this evening but I want you to know that avoiding answering people's questions is very rude!" he said.

Amy received the text message in her apartment and sighed. What was she going to say to him tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

Amy knocked on Sheldon's door exactly on time. Despite their fight, she wanted to maintain the one thing that he liked best about her. Sheldon greeted her at the door and when she saw him she almost forgot her annoyance. He looked so very happy to see her and that was indeed Amy's favorite thing about him. However, when she realized he had something behind his back, her annoyance returned as she knew almost right away that more exploits were on the way.

"Good evening Sheldon, "she said calmly and walked in determinedly past him in hopes of avoiding this next exploit. Sheldon followed her.

"Good evening Amy, May I offer you a beverage?" he asked. Amy sighed at the way he asked. He had the worst poker face in the world.

"I am not thirsty Sheldon," she said plainly, "I have come by to discuss the events of last evening and of earlier today."

"But, you are in distress," Sheldon demanded, "My mother said we offer a beverage to those in distress." Amy decided nothing would be accomplished until they got past his next move.

"Fine Sheldon," she said, "I will take a beverage." In one quick motion he brought out two wine glasses filled with sparkling cider. He extended one to her and Amy saw clear as day the ring floating in the top of it. She took the glass from him in one quick motion and Sheldon smiled.

"You may want to drink it slowly so as not to cause yourself jugular discomfort," he said.

"Sheldon," said Amy, "I don't want this ring right now. I have told you that by ignoring your proposals thus far. Have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." Sheldon put down his glass and sat in his spot clearly irritated even more. Amy walked over to the sink and fished the ring out of the glass. She washed it off and let it lay in her hand a minute. It was absolutely beautiful and it could very well be the only engagement ring she would ever see this close. Still, it couldn't happen this way. It wasn't right. She walked over and sat in the chair across from her boyfriend. "Sheldon, I just don't think you understand what the problem is. The way that you proposed marriage last night was not the way that I had always pictured it and certainly not a romantic story to tell future children, but that is not why I refused to put on the ring. I refused it because this isn't the right time or way for us to be getting married."

"Why is that?" he asked. "In most cases when a man asks a woman who is crazy about him to marry him she says yes. That is how it works." Amy couldn't take it anymore. The conversation was ridiculous.

"Sheldon you said you proposed to me because it was the socially conventional thing to do at this stage of our relationship. Well within dating a month it is socially conventional for a couple to make out. It is socially conventional to go on three day weekends together after a year. It is socially conventional these days even outside the construct of marriage to engage in various sexual activities. We have never done any of these things. You have never cared what was proper for a couple to do a day in your life. Why are you starting now?" By the time she was on the last sentence she was shouting. It was just then that Leonard flashed before their eyes as he took the opportunity to make a bee line from the hall to the door and escape over to Penny's house. Sheldon froze at her words and took a deep breath.

"Very well that is a legitimate and intelligent question. Amy a few weeks ago during our Dungeons and Dragons night you once again asserted that you wanted more physical contact. I have always been able to use the internet to find out things. I have also been able to connect with people who were like me from all over the world. I was able to find other people as interested in Spock as me. I was able to share my views on Walking Dead episodes and find people who also like order in their life. The internet even found me you. So when you once again brought up our lacking physical relationship I searched to see if I could find blog postings or information about men like me who have a hard time with such things. In this case, I failed to find many posts about those like me. However, I found several postings and articles that were relevant to your predicament," he explained sitting at his computer. He opened his lap top and returned to something he had favorited. Amy leaned over to read the title of the article. It read "When to cut your losses with an uncaring boyfriend."

"Sheldon," she said gently, "This is just a silly article in a woman's magazine." Sheldon shook his head.

"There were several articles Amy that suggested that in your situation, the only logical thing was to leave me. It wasn't just the articles though. I know you Amy you are not a woman of whims and petty complaints. If you were bringing up the things you brought up that night, the thought of leaving me had crossed your mind. Admit it. You think about leaving me." His eyes bore into her challenging her to dare try and lie to him. Amy found herself unable to speak. It was true. She loved Sheldon. He meant the world to him. But she thought about leaving him at least once a week. It wasn't always the same time but there was always a moment. She would see another couple showing affection, she would talk to Penny about a sweet surprise Leonard had for her, or it would just be something insensitive that Sheldon himself said. She would always dismiss it. But yes, she did think about it.

"All people think about ending their relationships from time to time," said Amy trying to be logical.

"I don't," said Sheldon without hesitation, "I have never since we have been pair bonded thought about leaving you." Amy felt so guilty that she almost started to cry. It didn't change all the things that Sheldon did wrong and she wouldn't let herself give him a pass but he had a point. He would never leave her unless she chooses to make him go.

"Oh Sheldon," she said and without thinking she leaned over and hugged him. He stiffed but then wrapped his arms around her for a second and then let go. "It still doesn't explain the ring."

"Well," he began, "When I came along the fact that it was socially conventional for us to be engaged I figured that was the way to go. I have always been a man of goals and schedules. As scared as I am about engaging you more physically especially in coitus on our wedding night, I am please by many things with the notion of being married. You will be here for me to tell you about my day each night, you will join me for each meal and provide me excellent conversation; you will be there when I need to talk to someone. You will always be here being you and I like that. And I figured, if I had a year and half to the wedding I could make a schedule to ease myself into physical contact and create benchmarks. I could make a routine that would prepare me to give you what you deserve on a wedding night and once I've done something once I can always do it again. This made marriage seem the perfect solution." Amy took it in. In a way it showed much progress and it was the most romantic thing that he had ever said but in another way she could punch him in the face.

"Sheldon do you know what a wedding ring is supposed to be?" she asked, "It's supposed to be a symbol of love and nowhere in what you said did you say you love me."

"Why would I?" he said, "I have no interest of in revealing unnecessarily emotions of a very grand scale and you have never once said that you loved me. So why should I say it back? What right do you have to expect it from me if you choose not to give it yourself?" Amy turned around and looked at him and suddenly for the first time, she wished he wasn't so smart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheldon," said Amy trying to compose herself, "This is not how this works. Men are supposed to be the one to say I love you first. That is the way that it always works. I can't just go and tell you I love you. Especially not with the way you can be. I would be too afraid." Sheldon rose to his feet and took her hand shocking both of them.

"Amy the reason that a woman is afraid to tell a man that they love them is that they might scare them off or make them leave. I have proposed marriage to you four times in twenty four hours. You cannot be afraid of that. It would be illogical and ridiculous for me not to expect you to love me," he said. "You may go ahead and say it to me." Amy shook his hand off again surprising them both and without even thinking sat herself down in his spot. He didn't say a word about it but waited for her to say the next sentence. Sheldon was sure that she would say "I love you." He realized once she said it that would make a requirement for him and that was giving him somewhat of an anxiety attack. Still he had to keep it in check. He had started this and he was prepared to do what was required of it.

"Sheldon," she said, "Our relationship isn't normal. We don't hug, we don't kiss, we don't act around each other the way that other couples do. It doesn't matter who loves who. At this stage of our relationship love isn't even enough." Sheldon put his hands behind his back.

"Amy I am a man of science so I am not accustomed to the vulgar language of the average person but I'm afraid I must quote my father at this point when I say crap," he said. Amy stared up at him as if he had slapped her. The closest to furious Sheldon Cooper could get would be when the theme of the Empire was playing and when he used what could be categorized as profanity.

"I don't understand," she said simply.

"Amy I do not even go and ask someone to do something social with me in friendship without reading a book, creating an algorithm, and consulting with professional articles online. Do you not think that I have not read about relationships and observed other couples since we began dating? It is true that love is not enough to unite people for the long term. But in those situations it usually is because either their baser urges have thrown them together as in Penny and her ex-boyfriends that are built like small mini malls or that they have little in common in friendship making it difficult to keep up conversation despite their feelings. This has been a pitfall of Leonard and Penny's relationship in the past. Amy my passion for you has never been physical it has always been for you. It has always been for the person that you are. We were friends first and the best of them and I am willing to admit that even the ending of that paradigm of our relationship caused me to get a room full of pussy cats. There is no way essentially Amy that love would not be enough. Especially since as I told you I am willing to work out a schedule that should allow me to begin meeting your physical needs," he said. Amy took it all in. His information was perfect. His reasoning could not be questioned. Still she just couldn't bring herself to speak. Sheldon decided to help her. "So, I'm asking Golda do you love me?"

"Fiddler on the roof?" she asked breaking into a smile.

"After we attended Penny's play you said that you enjoyed musical theatre. Since you endured many Star Trek episodes and also always take care of those pesky Brazil nuts for me, I sat through the one you cited as your favorite. I must admit that while it had nothing really in there for me, it was not the most miserable evening I have ever spent in my life. It is of course vastly superior to anything in the world Penny would think to put on the screen." Amy felt relief wash over. What was love anyway? Love was being made happy and complete by another person and the truth was even when Sheldon was irritating her by being Sheldon that was true of the two of them. Besides he always found a way to surprise her when she least expected it. Besides, everything that Sheldon did was because Sheldon wanted to. He never once did anything because he had to. Even if he did try and tell her it was social convention. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to figure out how to give her what she wanted. What else could a woman want out the person she was with?

"For three years I've spoke with, laughed with you, talked with you, fought with you, three years my thoughts, hopes, and dreams have been yours to know, if that's not love what is," she said trying to be clever. At first she thought perhaps he wouldn't get it and then when she saw his Koala face she remembered his memory.

"Then you love me?" he asked.

"I suppose I do," she said enjoying the continued witty and yet appropriately nerdy batter.

"Then I suppose I love you too," he said. He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Amy didn't want to push her luck too much farther but couldn't help it.

"Sheldon I just really can't believe that in all that research and in observing Howard that you didn't pick up the concept of one knee," she said. He sighed.

"Oh boy!" he said unhappily, "I was hoping this wouldn't come up. Of course I found it but Amy being that I am already outside of my comfort zone do we really have to add a filthy floor in to the equation!" He looked at her expectedly and she responded to him by giving him the same quick kiss she gave him when she received the Tiara.

"Yes," she said quietly feeling tears of joy finally stinging her eyes, "I will marry you Dr. Cooper." Sheldon's heart was filled with more joy than even he expected. As he slipped the ring on her finger when she extended her hand he found it comforting to no longer have to tell other men that she was "not for you." He initiated a hug feeling that she earned that and it happened fairly smoothly for him. When he broke she looked at him bouncing a little.

"You want to run across the hall and tell Penny don't you?" he said shaking his head.

"Yes please," she said hopping more.

"Very well," he said, "I'd rather you take this hopping nonsense elsewhere anyway. Go ahead." Amy squealed and ran across the hall and flung open Penny's apartment. Penny and Leonard who had been making out jumped apart quickly. Penny was going to say something but when she saw the state her friend was in she just couldn't.

"Sheldon and I are getting married," she said. "He told me he loved me and we are getting married!" Penny and Leonard both made the same face they did the night Sheldon said he "might get physical with Amy." Amy decided to ignore it not really caring what they thought at the moment surprising herself. "I'm going to run in the hall way and call my mom." She dashed back out the door. When she left Leonard looked over at Penny.

"I understand it was during sex," said Leonard, "But if Sheldon can get Amy to accept a proposal that started like that. You and I should be planning a wedding right now." Penny gave him a withering glance.

"You do the kind of research into a diamond that Professor Wackadoodle did and we'll talk," she said punching him in the arm, "Come on let's go find Sheldon and figure out how the hell this happened."


End file.
